


Voice of an angel

by SilenceOfTheCookies



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Singer Reader, spartos being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheCookies/pseuds/SilenceOfTheCookies
Summary: He was there at almost every performance you did. You had caught his eye, but he caught yours as well.
Relationships: Spartos Leoxses/Original Female Character(s), Spartos Leoxses/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Voice of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none!

You had noticed him at every festival you performed at in Sindria. Even at some festivals in other countries. As a famous singer you saw a lot of faces, but he caught your eye every time. It started when you noticed his unusual hair colour, and his armour. Always looking nervous just before you came on stage. Always happy to see you come on. Always relaxing when listening to you sing. But never looking you in the eye. It confused you in the beginning, didn’t most fans want to look their favourite singers in the eye? It all made sense once you found out who he was though. 

He was Spartos, one of the eight generals of Sindria. 

You were surprised you managed to catch his interest at all. Even though you were no Sindrian yourself, you performed there often enough to know some things about the people and the country. And you know everyone loved the generals. They were strong, most of them were good looking as well, and most important of all: they were kind, and they protected everyone. Knowing that, you knew Spartos could have his pick from many men and women, and yet you were the one who caught his interest. 

As you saw him more often at your performances, you began to enjoy watching him while you sang. He always seemed to relaxed and at peace when he listened to you. You’d almost forget he was a general. After watching his reactions closely for a few performances, you found out which were his favourite songs and you always sneaked them into your performances when you noticed he was there. Whenever there was a fitting lyric, you sang it while looking directly at him. You made your flirtations plenty clear to him, and he didn’t leave you hanging. It didn’t take long for presents to be delivered to you the moment you left the stage. Never something big or expensive that made you uncomfortable to accept it. A box of chocolates, a bouquet of flowers, a small bracelet, a scarf,… All from your ‘secret’ admirer. 

Your little game of subtly flirting with each other from a distance continued for a good while, until one day Spartos had other plans. After a performance, you felt a light tap on your shoulder. Turning around, you finally stood face to face with him. He was still not looking you in the eye, something you now knew was because of his religion. 

“I… I just wanted to give you my compliments on your performance. You have the voice of an angel.” His words and his red cheeks made you smile, and blush a little yourself.   
“Thank you! I really appreciate your kind words! I’ve seen you more often at my performances, haven’t I?” you asked innocently.   
“Ah… yes, you have. I hope you don’t think it’s weird or creepy.”  
“No, not at all! If anything, it warms my heart to have such a devoted fan. And you’ve done nothing to make me uncomfortable, quite the contrary, if I can be honest.”  
“I’m glad… In that case, I… euhm… I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me?” Spartos mumbled, looking at his feet.   
“I would love to.”  
Lifting his head from his feet, yet still not looking you in the eye, he smiled at you and suggested a time and place. He knew just the place, a little restaurant not too far from the palace. Apparently the food was divine, though even if he had taken you to a fast food restaurant, you still would’ve agreed. 

\--- 

That’s how you and Spartos met. Your first date was a big success, and so were the other dates that followed after it. Usually, the two of you would meet up whenever you were in the same place, either you performing in Sindria, or him coming to a festival to see you. In between, the two of you sent each other letters. This continued for about a year, until neither of you could take the distance anymore. Spartos mentioned a house being vacant near the palace, and not long after you loved to Sindria. The proximity made you grow even closer, and Spartos finally got over his nerves around you. He still avoided your eyes at all times though. It made you a bit sad, but you respected his religion and didn’t push him about it. 

Today, a year after moving to Sindria, you had another performance. It was the anniversary of the founding day of Sindria, and king Sinbad had organised a big feast to celebrate it. Spartos was there too, of course. This time he was no longer a face in the crowd, but he was the one sending you up on stage and waiting for you as you came off the stage. Giving him a kiss, you smiled at him, knowing he usually focussed on your lips to judge your facial expression since he couldn’t look you in the eyes, and headed up on stage. Since the festival was so big, and for such a special occasion, you went all out with your costume and your setlist, making his a show for everyone to remember. 

After finishing up your performance you walked off the stage. Next to the stairs stood your boyfriend, waiting for you with open arms. You ran straight into them and relaxed as his strong arms closed around you, holding you tight. Letting out a sigh of contentment, you laid your head down on his shoulder. 

“Y/N?”  
“Yes?” you answered, not lifting your head off his shoulder.   
“I’ve got something for you.”  
“Really? Is my ‘secret admirer’ back?” you giggled. Spartos chuckled before answering.   
“Nothing secret about this gift. If anything, it’s something a lot of people will know about. That is, if all goes well…”

Slipping out of his arms, you took a step back to judge his face, confused at his words. Your eyes widened as he pulled a little square box out of his pocket. No way. He wouldn’t right? As he opened the box, you saw a beautiful ring which sparkled in the light of the torches around the two of you. 

“Y/N, will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?” Spartos asked, smiling. 

You stood frozen in pure shock, staring at your boyfriend of now almost two years. Wasn’t this a bit too soon? Then again, it had already been two years. Did his religion even allow dating? Had he been going against his principles? But what if you’d think differently in a year? What if he thought differently in a year? As you stood there in silence for a few seconds, Spartos’s smile began to fall. Seeing that happen made it feel like you had a brick in your stomach, and that feeling alone was the final push you needed to give the answer you knew you wanted to give from the start. 

“Yes, Spartos, I will.”

Spartos blinked after he heard your words and finally, for the first time ever, looked you in the eyes. It made butterflies appear in your stomach. Spartos smiled brighter than you had ever seen him do and slipped the ring on your finger, still not breaking eye contact with you. Once the ring was on he leaned in, gave you a kiss and then pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against yours, and to look you in the eye again. 

“The voice of an angel, and the eyes of one, too.”


End file.
